


A Meeting

by SmilesRawesome



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Steven asks his mum about Space cookies, Steven gets hurt, and then meets his mum!!, its not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard the gems screaming his name, when everything went black. And then... Pink? Steven stood up and frowned, when he heard it, a voice he'd heard only twice before in videos. </p>
<p>"Steven?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! It's my first Steven Universe fic

Steven huffed as he landed on the ground, starting to push himself up again. The creature roared and he felt a seering pain in his chest. Panicking, Steven looked down, seeing part of the creatures tail pushed right through him. It was getting harder to breathe as he heard the gems screaming his name, when everything went black.

...

And then...

Pink?

 

Steven stood up and frowned, trying not to look at the gaping hole in his chest when he heard it, a voice he'd heard only twice before in videos.

"Steven?"

He turned as saw his mum, Rose, standing there and looking at him with stars in her eyes.

"Mum!" He beamed, running over and hugging her tightly. He felt her arms wrap around him and snuggled in closer. So this is what a "mum hug" felt like. He thought it was great. Big, warm and safe.

 

"Oh, Steven. Look at you! You're so handsome!" Rose grinned, kneeling down to be level with him, running a hand through his hair as her eyes took in the sight of her son. Steven beamed at her, his eyes shining. "I can't believe it! How are you here?! How am I here?! Where is here?!" He babbled, more questions silenced by the most amazing laugh he'd ever heard.

 

"Oh, Steven. You're inside your gem. You got hurt by... Something. I'm not sure, I can't really see beyond the gems edges." She explained, sitting properly and pulling the boy into her lap.

 

Steven smiled, before glancing down at the hole in his chest. "Would you help me fix it? It's really creeping me out. But... Not yet! I wanna spend more time with you!" Rose chucked and nodded. "I want to spend a bit of time with you to. But you shouldn't stay in here too long, your Dad and the gems will worry about you." She murmured, running a hand through his hair again.

 

"I found your lion! And your video! And- and he showed me your secret place, which Pearl showed me again later, and I found all your stuff the swords and axes, armour, spiky chain lady and- and your giant penny!" He gushed, his eyes sparkling as he stared up at his giant mum. She was so beautiful...

 

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Really, already? Wow, good work, Steven! I felt when you fused with that human girl, what's her name? She must mean a lot to you if you can fuse with her already."

 

"Oh, that's Connie! Pearl's been teaching her how to sword fight so we can fight together against Peridot and Jasper and the gem monsters! She my best friend! Oh yeah- I have your healing powers! Well, I did. They got a bit messed up but the gems think I can get them back. Oh yeah! And I can use your shield, and bubbles and I even shapeshifted once!" Steven gushed again.

 

Rose laughed, hugging the small boy again. "I'm so proud of you, Steven. You're learning so much!" She smiled, not letting him go this time. Steven didn't mind though, just curled into her more. "Hey, mum. What kind of lunch would you make me?" He murmured softly, tracing the star on her belly.

 

The mother looked down at the boy in surprise, not expecting that sort of question after all the gushing he'd been doing about his achievements as a gem. But he was still so young, she knew. She'd seen how hard it was for human children who had to grow up without one or both their parents, and Steven was going through the same thing.

 

"Hmm... I'd give you some of your favourite fruit, whichever one was in season... And a sandwich, the uh... PB&J? Is that what they're called?" Rose's heart swelled as a small chuckle escaped Steven as he nodded. "And... Hmm... I'd give you a treat as well. Maybe a couple of different ones and rotate them. What are your favourites?"

Steven gave a small smile, turning his head to look up at her. "Would you make me actual space cookies?" He asked, his eyes shining. Rose laughed and nodded, even though there was no such thing. "Of course my little ball of sunshine!" She beamed, kissing his face.

 

She gently removed Steven's shirt, tracing her fingers around the edge of the hole. "Do you want to put something over it? Or just fix it?" She asked softly. Steven shook his head and wrapped his arms around her again. "Please, I don't want to leave you yet! Can't you go out? Everyone misses you so much! They all love you..."

 

Rose held him tight, kissing his head. "Steven, you're half human. You age. I want you to live all of your life to the fullest." She murmured. "Time goes a lot faster in here. It's probably already been a few days outside. I'm sorry, Steven." She murmured. Steven sniffed, nodding and wiping away a tear. "O- okay." He slipped down and smiled softly up at his mum. "H- how about a star? Or maybe... A heart?"

 

Rose nodded, standing them both up. "It's kinda like shapeshifting. Feel the light inside you, see in your mind what you want it to be, focus, and let it come through." It took Steven a while, but eventually he fixed his body, a star over the hole which read "I love my Mum". Rose beamed, kissing his head as his body started turning into light.

"I love you, my little ball of sunshine."

"I love you, Mum."

 

~~~~

 

"It's been a week and a half, Pearl! You promised he would be out of there be now! Just fix him!"

Connie, no, don't cry.

"Connie, I know. I miss him to, buddy. But if Pearl says he'll come back, then... Well... We just have to wait."

Dad.

"Guys!! He's glowing!! He's coming back!!"

Amethyst.

 

He could feel himself floating as his body formed itself again, starting to fall before getting caught by Garnet. He barely had time to look at everyone before he was covered in arms hugging him, getting covered in tears as voices told him how much they loved him, missed him, was so glad he was back, that he was okay.

 

Laughing softly, he was eventually let go by everyone, and he proudly showed off his new "tattoo" of sorts. Everyone was a bit confused at first, before Steven sat himself on the couch and took a deep breath.

 

"I met her. I met mum. She's in my gem. I talked to her for a while before she showed me how to fix myself. It was my fault I took so long, I just wanted to stay with her for a while, since I've never gotten to meet her before. She's amazing..."

 

Connie sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him, while Greg took the other side.

"Buddy, don't apologise. You just met your mum! Just... Do me a favour, kiddo?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Don't go hurting yourself on purpose just to see her."

 

Steven nodded. Mum had wanted him to live his life to the fullest, so that's what he was going to try and do. 


End file.
